Sunday Chores
by storm05
Summary: Sometimes the dullest of activities can prove exciting...


Title: Sunday Chores

Summary: Sometimes the dullest of activities can prove exciting…

Pairing: Hiro/Rei (what else did you expect from me lol) , mention of Rick/Micheal

Genre: Romance/Humour

Here's a little one-shot for you all to tie you over until I update chapter 9 of Bless the broken road.

Enjoy,

Storm05

Sunday Chores

Rei Kon was one of those people who always ended up having to do the chores for everyone else and not just for himself. Normally, he wouldn't have minded but as it was he had to carry out the worst task of all (at least in his eyes), Laundry.

Simple, you would think surely, but no not when it comes to the Bladebreakers. Being the 'mother hen' that he was not only did Rei have to do his own washing every week but also everyone else's (with the exception of Kai and often Hiro who we're at least decent enough to do their own).

Yet on this particular fine Sunday morning, where everyone else was doing their own thing (namely still asleep), Rei was stuck with not only washing his, Tyson's, Max's Daichi's and Kenny's clothes but also Kai and Hiro's. The reason, the night before they had all come back from another Beyblade Championship (which as usual they had one) and so there was enough washing to fill up an army tank.

**Rei's POV**

How do they do it, that's what I want to know. How is it I still end up doing their washing where we we're staying and yet now there seems to be more clothes in each pile than they took to begin with. It's impossible! Then again with us nothing's ever impossible anymore, especially that day when Tyson somehow managed to set Michael's hair alight and with a candle at that. Hmm I still can't see how he did it since they we're at the other end of the table and all…

**Flashback**

"I'm starving" yelled Tyson in an exaggerated manner, slamming his hands down on the table as if to prove his point.

"Tyson have some patience, the food will come in time, it takes a while to prepare enough food for all of us" spoke Hiro firmly and clearing so that Tyson should get the message to drop the subject. Alas, of course, he didn't.

"Yeah that's all well and good but I'm still hungry"

"That may be so Granger, but the whole world doesn't need to hear it ya know" drawled Ricks voice from the other end of the long, banquet style table all the teams were taking up.

"Yeah Tyson, why don't you all do us a favour and save ya complaining to yourself" spoke Micheal from the other side of his boyfriend.

Most of the table shared glances, all agreeing with this statement. Across the table Rei and Max met glances and both winced this would end in disaster, the just knew it and how right they were.

Jumping up with an angry yell, Tyson slammed his wrists down on the table and sent everything, from glasses to candles flying in all directions. Poor Michael was the unfortunate one who had a candle brush past him and catch his hair alight. Admist Micheal's screams of pain, the sizzle of hair as his head was chucked in an ice bucket, the cries of concern from the other bladders and Rick chasing after Tyson with a candle of his own, Rei and Max stayed at the table and jointly sighed. As normal another team meal had ended in disaster.

End Flashback

Chuckling to himself, Rei didn't hear the door to the laundry room open until a voice spoke behind him,

"You know Rei I've heard of talking to yourself, but laughing to yourself is a new one I've never heard of before"

Spinning around and dropping the pile of washing in his hands, Rei came faced to face with the amused dark mahogany eyes of Hiro Granger.

"Well , I err, I was just.." stammered the younger male, growing more red by the minute as the guy he had a crush on, laughed softly at his expense.

"Well I w-was j-just trying t-to.." before he could explain a finger fell lightly against his lips, succeeding in their attempt to keep him quiet. Smiling down at the confused young male, Hiro whispered "I know" before pressing his lips softly to Rei's.

"How" whimpered the younger male looking mortified, as Hiro pulled away, and attempting to escape only to have arms wrap themselves around his waist to keep him where he was.

"Because I heard you talking to yourself about it. Remember I'm in the room next door to you so I can hear everything you say since the walls aren't sound proof"

"You aren't mad?"

"No, why should I be? If you haven't guessed I like you to. So will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?"

"Yes" smiled the younger male, leaning forward to press his lips against Hiro's once again and allowing the older male to deepen the kiss as arms tightened around his waist.

Moaning softly Rei pulled back to take in a gulp of air before returning back to his new boyfriends arms and his passionate kiss.

A few minutes past before Hiro pulled away and began to help Rei sort through the washing again, chucking some of it into the machine whilst putting the rest into piles for later.

Looking up he grinned at the sight of Rei's slightly bemused face and said "You know Rei, sometimes the dullest of activities can prove exciting when you have something to make it exciting".

A small smile it up Rei's face to as the younger male bent down and continued, with Hiro's help, to sort through the washing piles once more. As they were doing this Rei thought to himself, If he had help with the laundry from Hiro more often, he might even come to enjoy it.

The only real question left, was how would they tell their teammates. That would prove to be more of a challenge than washing after all.

**A/N hope you enjoyed my little one-shot. It randomly came into my head when I was folding up ****tea towels at work and so I had to write it somehow.**


End file.
